The Beginning Of The End
by supaman0731
Summary: As the title says.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Of The End**

**The Watchtower**

**It had been three months. Three months since the Doomed Day. Three months since Doomsday ravaged upon Metropolis. Three months since her cousin, Lois disappeared. Three months since her one time husband, Jimmy was killed by the jealous maniac Davis Bloom. Three months since Clark, her best friend walked out of her life. It had been along three months for Chloe Sullivan.**

**Not that she hadn't tried to keep herself busy, but there is only so much you can do all by yourself with no one else in your life. The only interaction she would admit to having that was anything remotely human was the images of Oliver and his team when they contacted her and needed her computer skills and an eye in the sky for when they went on their missions. And even that was brief and far in between. **

**So what did she do. She remodeled the Tower. It had taken her a month to repaint, refurnish and restyle the Tower into the place she envisioned would be the main control center for Oliver, his team of heroes and their activities. It took another month to talk Oliver into coming by to listen to the proposition she had of turning Jimmy's shrine into the Watchtower. At first he was reluctant, turning away from the idea because of all the had already occurred there. But with the proper motivation and Sullivan charm Oliver eventually gave in and agreed to fund the turn of the Tower into the Watchtower.**

**So now a month later. Three months exactly from the day Chloe's life went to hell all in a twenty four hour period, she stood in the center room of the newly founded, and for a second time newly refurnished Watchtower. The front doors were replaced with two large black steel doors. With one large slick window in each, with the glass replaced with six inch thick bullet proof Plexiglas. The walls and the base of the building were reinforced with six inches thick of lead. The tile floor was stripped and replaced with a new dark blue and white circular tile pattern starting from the walls closing in the middle with a large blue circle in the middle of the room. With a thin gold stripe outlining the circle and the black letters "JL" within the large circle. She still hadn't figured out what the letters meant yet but she would ask Oliver later about it.**

**The walls had been painted and were now a dark blue with white outlining. The furniture was all new and made the place feel and look like Oliver's apartment. Over to the left side of the room was a doorway into another large room. Not quite as large as main room but large enough. The walls were a dark shade of grey and the floor was a concrete color. In there Oliver had taken all of the equipment from the Isis Foundation and moved it to the Watchtower. He even replaced some of the equipment with more updated faster versions. In the center of the room was a large Metallic table. With nine of the most comfortable black leather chairs Chloe had ever sat in. Then at the front of the table closest to the computers was a larger black chair. Which what Chloe thought was just Oliver's way of showing everyone at the table that he was in charge. In the center of the table was the same circle with the letters "JL" inscribed in it. To the right of the room against the far wall was a section of steel in the wall about twenty feet wide and eight feet tall. With a little number pad to the right of the section of steel, on the wall. Oliver obviously had something behind the steel which Chloe would also have to ask him about later.**

**Back in the main room there was three other passage ways, which two of them led to a large new style bathroom and kitchen. With all the utilities in the rooms metallic looking just like the rest of the main room. But the other short hallway led to a very large balcony. Which Chloe assumed could be used by our favorite superheroes to come and go quickly without having to go through the front door.**

**The old circular stairs were replaced with new steel stairs. The upstairs balcony hallway floor was replaced with the same tile that was in the main room but not the same pattern. This pattern was all white until you walked in front of a door leading out of the balcony hallway into one of the bedrooms. There the color changed to a dark blue and led into the room about four feet and inside the rooms the floor went into carpet. There was a total of five rooms upstairs. **

**Three of the rooms were exactly the same. Each had their own bathroom. King size bed, dresser and night stand with a lamp on top of it. The only difference in the rooms was the color. One was black, another was red and the third was a dark color green. They were decent size rooms. The forth room was a bit larger. Had its own bathroom which was a lot larger then the other bathrooms and even had a small sky light. The main color of the room was a mixture of blue and grey. But wasn't like all the others. It was more comfortable and felt a lot like home compared to the rest of the Tower. Then finally the last room was the master room. It was almost twice as large as the regular rooms. It had the largest bathroom and also a pair of doors that led to a balcony. The color of the room was a mixture of grey, white and another darker shade of blue. It also had a walk in style closet.**

**The only thing that seemed to be missing was the lack of people. Chloe was the only one in the Tower. And it seemed like that how it was going to stay until she got in contact with Clark and get him to come back to Metropolis. Or to have Lois… but Lois was gone now. She didn't want to believe it but she had to except the fact that Lois might be gone for good. No one had seen or heard from her since the horrible night all those months ago. But she still had this feeling nagging in the back of her brain that said something was just not right about Lois. She wouldn't just leave and not tell anyone. Either someone took Lois or something happened that Lois couldn't stop and couldn't control. **

**South America**

**Clark was lost. He didn't know how his life had got to where it was now. He left Smallville believing he was doing what was best for humanity by separating himself and making decisions for what was best for humanity, not being led by his feelings. It was so hard to pick and choose who you save and who you don't. What would be the biggest disaster and what would only help a few. It made him realize that no matter what, he can not save everybody. And that all he has done for the past three months is wear himself out mentally and put the blame on himself for everyone that he couldn't save. And every second he thought about the ones he couldn't save, one person always came to mind. **

**He had been looking for her for the last three months also. He checked hospitals, morgues, police stations, missing persons, three different time zones and each time he came up with nothing. He couldn't find her. No matter what he did he couldn't find Lois anywhere. But he knew deep down in his soul that she was alive. That she was somewhere. He just knew it. He just didn't know how much she actually meant to him until she disappeared. If only he hadn't let her go to the phone booth. Something had to happen on the way to the phone booth. He just didn't know what. But he would find her, no matter what he was going to find Lois and put everything back to the way it should be. He just had too.**

**Unknown Location - 3009**

**Lois felt like she being sucked through a black hole that wouldn't end. She felt like she was going to puke out everything she had in her stomach. And then without warning she hit the ground. Everything was black and it felt like her head was spinning. But she could hear voices all around her. "Do you think its really her?" She had never heard that voice before. But why would someone ask if it was really her. Then a females voice responded. "I think so, she looks exactly like the pictures. But we wont know for sure until she wakes up and we get to talk to…" That was the last Lois heard before she passed out completely.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Watchtower

Chloe was happy with the progress she had made on the Watchtower getting it ready to be the focal point of the team and their little endeavors. So she decided it was time to call Oliver and get the Watchtower online. And to start the first mission. Find Clark Kent. So Chloe picked up her phone and called Oliver. After three rings someone answered. "Hey Oliver its Chloe." She waited a second and no one answered. "Oliver? You there?" Chloe asked. "Yes I'm here Chloe just a little tired. Spent most of the night out on patrol." Oliver said still groggy. "Just seems like the city has gone to hell since Clark went MIA and the criminals know it's the time to strike." Oliver said. "Ya it doesn't help with the Red Blue Blur gone and the Daily Planet publicly announcing it, asking where he's gone too." Chloe said. "Any word from him or your crazy cousin yet?" Oliver asked. "No, neither one yet. Its been so long I'm starting to lose….." Oliver cut her off. "Don't say it Chloe. Because as soon as you say it, it'll become real." Oliver said. "I know but its so hard. I'm just lonely I guess." Chloe sighed, she looked down. About to cry. "I mean I've been alone before but this is just depressing. I've never thought what it would be like without them. And now…… I just don't know." Chloe said. "I'm sorry Chloe. Trust me, we will find them. I promise." Oliver said. "I know Oliver. But ya listen to me crying to you about my problems when you have your own. And I almost forgot the reason I called." Chloe said. "Ya about that, why did you call and wake me up at two in the afternoon?" Oliver joked. "Well I just wanted to thank you again for helping me turn the tower in something we can use for our extra curricular activities. And to tell you its almost completely done. I just need to update the system with all of the teams information and we are set." Chloe said. She was glad everything was done, because now they could start to find their friends.

"Good, good. So what do you think about the new team name?" Oliver asked. "Well I would tell you what I thought if I knew what it was. JL. What in the world does it stand for anyways?" Chloe said. "Well it means Justice League. We already knew Justice was going to be in the name but we couldn't figure out what to call it until a friend of mine in Gotham asked how my little League was going. And then it just came to me." Oliver laughed. " Chloe smiled. She hadn't smiled in it felt like months. "A friend of yours in Gotham….that knows about the League. The only thing I have heard from Gotham is about……..wait you know the Batman!" Chloe yelled. "Well you don't have to yell, but yes I do. I've been to Gotham a few times this past year for business deals and have had to go on a few patrols and I sort of hit him." Oliver stated. "You hit him. Why did you hit him?" Chloe asked confused. Oliver coughed. "Long story short, I ran into a guy trying to mug this couple and stopped him. Well he showed up right after I did and thought I was the mugger because the lady screamed. So it took a few minutes, and a wrestling match for him to realize I wasn't the mugger." Oliver said. He remembered it all too well. Batman was just as good a fighter, if not better then himself. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Especially not Chloe, if he didn't ever want to live it down.

"Oh well. Hopefully I get to meet him one day. I heard he is cute." Chloe giggled. Oliver laughed, shaking his head. "Females. You'll go for any wannabe hero in a costume." Chloe laughed. "Not true. I just heard he has a good body." Chloe said. Oliver choked on his spit. "Well anyways I will call the League and we'll all get together tonight at the Watchtower to start the search." Oliver said. "Ok, I'll see you later then. Bye." Chloe said. "Goodbye Chloe." Oliver hung up the phone. "So the search begins again tonight. Hopefully this time we will come up with something. But I wonder, If I hadn't had crossed the line, would you have still left?" Oliver asked himself out loud.

He flipped up his phone and began texting a message to Dinah, Bart, Arthur and Victor. "Meeting tonight, 1900 at the new Watchtower. Game on." Oliver closed his phone and put it on the night stand next to him. 'Time to get a couple more hours of sleep before tonight. But If only I had super speed and could speed all over the planet in half a second we still wouldn't have this problem.' Oliver joked to himself as he fell back asleep.

North American Border

He was running. He didn't think about where but just ahead. He kept running to try to stop thinking about all the mistakes he had made. Everything he messed up that he wished he could take back but cant. He needed to find her. He made it his only purpose in life. And decided that after he found her he would go back to doing what was best for the world but he needed to have closure. He needed to find Lois. So he ran. While he ran he made his decision. He would go to the only two people that could help him find her. Oliver, and if not Oliver then Chloe. But he had to do this first. He had to do this before anything else right now.

Luthor Mansion

"So you've failed me again?" Tess said. "Miss Mercer, its not that easy to track this man. He seems to be able to get away from our best men easily. We are doing everything we can…" Tess cut the man off. "I don't care how hard it is. Just find him and get him back to me before I get mad. Because trust me, you don't want to see me angry." Tess threatened. She stood up from behind her desk and walked to look out the window. "Yes Miss Mercer, we will find him." The man left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Where have you gone Clark?" Tess whispered to herself. "My thoughts exactly." A dark figure in the shadows of the room said. As he took a step forward out of the corner of the room to show his presence. Tess looked over at him. "We will find him. He cant run forever." Tess said. The man just stared at her. "I know you will, but what about the gathering? Do you have all the individuals I said for that?" The man asked. Tess looked back towards the window. "Yes we do, I don't see why we need them or so many. Couldn't you…." The man cut her off. "I could…. but trust me. We will need them all. He has friends, they are for his friends. If he decides to go against what we offer him then we will need them." The man said. He then looked to the side of the room. "Do not worry. Utopia will come to this planet. With or without Kal-El." The man said, then disappeared back into the shadows. "I hope so, Zod." Tess said as she looked to where he was just standing.

Unknown Location - 3009

Lois awoke with a splitting headache. But she was on the softest bed she had ever felt. She opened her eyes and was blinded for a second by the light that was around her. She blinked her eyes a few times to get her vision straight and when she looked at the room around her Lois was confused. "Where the hell am I? I've never seen this place before." Lois said to herself. She stood up and started to walk around the bedroom. It was simple. It had a bed, dresser, everything you would have in a bed room but it still looked different. Everything was grey or white but it all looked….futuristic. She had never seen a bedroom that looked anything close to this. But as Lois was inspecting the room she tried to remember back to the last thing that happened. She remember the black hole experience, and before that the fight with Tess. But what exactly happened. She sat down on the bed again.

Then it hit her. The ring. She had just knocked Tess out and was on the floor when she picked up the ring that fell out of Clarks desk. Then there was the flash of purple light. Then darkness. She searched herself trying to find the ring, but to no avail she couldn't find it. 'Whoever put her in this room must have it.' She thought. 'But why would Clark have a drug ring? I mean how the hell can a ring give me a weird ass trip like that, unless I got hit harder by Tess then I thought.' Lois thought. At that second she could hear two people coming up in the hallway behind her. So Lois ducked in the closet and crouched down listening to what the two were saying. The pair stopped in front of the door and continued talking.

"But Rokk, we cant keep her here any longer. She doesn't belong here." The female voice said. The voice sounded familiar, like the voice she heard after she hit the ground. "I know Irsa, but we cant just send her back. The past has changed for the worst. If she goes back now we don't know how that will affect the timeline." The man she presumed was Rokk said. "But she is the only one that can change it. No matter what, a past with Lois Lane is better then a past without Lois Lane." Irsa said then sighed. 'What in the hell are they talking about a past without a Lois Lane…. Just my luck a couple of crazies find me. Why cant anything in this god forsaken state be normal.' Lois thought to herself. "I know, I know. We just need more time to examine the timeline that's all. But for now lets talk to her and see what she knows." Rokk said. "Ok. But just so you know she is awake and in the closet." Irsa said. "What the hell how did she know that?" Lois said to herself as she got up and out of the closet. Moving to stand in front of the doorway where the two were about to come through. The door then opened and Irsa and Rokk then walked into the room.

"Miss Lane, my name is Rokk. And this is Irsa." Rokk said. "Hi Lois." Irsa said then put her hand out to shake Lois's hand. Lois looked at her hand then back at Irsa. "How did you know I was in the closet?" Lois asked Irsa. Irsa looked at Rokk who just nodded his head and then looked back at Lois. 'Because I am a telepath Lois.' Lois heard in her head while she was staring straight at Irsa. Lois looked surprised and then said. "Wow, so let me guess. You're Meteor infected too?" Rokk and Irsa looked at each other confused and then back at Lois. "What do you mean Meteor infected?" Rokk asked. Lois just raised her left eyebrow. "The Meteor shower in Smallville. You were infected by the Meteor rocks like everybody else? And got your abilities from them." Lois stated. "Oh. Well no I was not infected by any Meteor rocks. I am what you earthlings call an alien." Irsa said. Lois snorted. "Ya right, next thing your gonna tell me is that I've traveled a thousand years into the future or I am dead." Lois said. Rokk just looked at Lois. "Well your not dead, but you are in the future." Rokk said. Lois just laughed. "If I was in the future or you were an alien why is everything so normal. You don't look like an alien and this just looks like a weird bedroom." Lois replied. "We cant tell you much Lois, but just know that we are your friends and that we are trying to help you get back to where you belong." Irsa said. "But if you follow us we can tell you what we can and figure out what to do from here. Plus we can get you food if you are hungry." Rokk then said as he and Irsa turned around to walk out the door. "Food, why that's the best thing I have heard in the past twenty four hours. Lets go." Lois said as she followed the two out of the room.


End file.
